


Daphne Pleases Simon

by Fandomloveee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Bridgerton, Cute, Daphne Bridgerton - Freeform, Desire, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hot, Love, Lust, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex, Simon Bassett, Smut, daphne x simon, simon x daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: So, we know the Duke loves to please Daphne. But we never see or hear about Daphne returning the favour. Until now. That is all I'm going to say, enjoyyyy :)* I wrote this fairly quick, no judgements please lol.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Simon/Daphne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	Daphne Pleases Simon

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own these characters, they belong to the works by Julia Quinn and the Netflix series Bridgerton *

It was a long, dreary day for Daphne. Her husband had gone to the town to deal with financial matters, and she was not up for the journey today. Simon was taken aback by this, seeing as they have not spent much time apart since their recent confessions of love. But Daphne had her own to do list that needed to be done while he was gone. With the heart-warming affirmations of their love out in the open, their sex life had truly never been better. Knowing they were truly only each other’s, forever, sparked a hidden flame igniting new life into one another. Despite this, Daphne had recently begun to feel guilty, for receiving so much pleasure from her husband, but not knowing how to give it back to him. Surely, they both experienced bliss as they were connected as one, but apart from that, when Simon did things to her body that should be a crime, she wondered how to do that for him. She had gone to Rose, as she seemed to be knowledgeable in the area of romantic relations.  
“Are you sure?” Daphne had asked, a little shocked.  
“Uhm, yes your grace, I have... I mean never mind. The point is, if you are wishing to try new things, that is what I suggest.” Rose said, flushing deeply.  
Daphne lay in bed, replaying what Rose had told her about how to please Simon. What if she did it wrong? Not well enough? Simon has been with others. The image stung her heart so. And if we’re being honest, she had a hard-enough time comprehending how it managed to fit between her folds let alone her mouth. Good god. She thought of a strategy she used when she was nervous to try something new, which was to imagine herself doing it and succeeding, so that she felt as if she had already done it before. So, Daphne started to imagine what might happen.  
Holy shit, she was close. Simon was sucking the soul right out of her damn body. Every time his tongue touched her nub she dug deeper into the sheets, surely she would reach hell soon. Simon lifted his eyes to watch the pleasure he was giving his wife, and enjoying every second of it. Daphne met his eyes, full of lust and desire as they stared into each other’s depths. Simon stopped his course on her folds, holding the intense gaze they were sharing and huskily whispered, “mine,” as he shoved two fingers inside her, making her orgasm like she never had before. She was all his, and now it was time for her to show him that he was all hers. Simon started to undress, and Daphne took a steadying breath, you can do this she thought. Once his trousers were down, she slowly crawled towards the end of the bed where Simon was waiting, half confused and half turned on. “My grace, it seems as though I have been unfair towards your pleasure. Please let me make it up to you,” Daphne said shyly as she sat on her knees right in front of her husband who resembled a chiselled art sculpture. Simon looked utterly shocked, his mouth dropped but before he could say anything, Daphne grabbed him with one hand and started stroking the length of it. Simon gasped, and almost thought to stop her, but as she slowly put his length to the back of her throat he lost all proper thoughts. Holy shit, she was good at this. He had no idea how, but she was doing it, and doing it so bloody well. Daphne held him at the back of her throat for a moment, then released him, swirling her tongue around his tip as she did. Daphne looked up to see his eyes rolling in the back of his head, and that was all the motivation she needed to keep going. She then proceeded to rub the length of him with one hand, as she delicately used her tongue around his balls. He moaned loudly, screaming “My god!”  
Daphne smirked, and put the full length of him back in her mouth, finding herself enjoying this as well as she felt the moistness between her legs. “Daphne, let me release inside you, I can’t hold it anymore” he pleaded with her. She stopped, looked at him between her lashes that let through peaks of the desire in her eyes,“Then do it” she said daringly. And almost as if on que, Simon released into her mouth, grabbing onto the bed post for support. Daphne didn’t so much enjoy the taste, but the accomplishment of pleasing him so well drowned out any negatives to this feeling. She released him, and went to lay back when Simon knelt on the bed, grabbed her midway, and pulled her to him. He couldn’t fathom the words he was looking for, she had just blown his mind beyond anything he’d imagine. He stared into her lust ridden eyes, her cheeks were flushed, and he could hear the rapid beating of her heart along with his own.  
“That was… Daphne, I don’t even have the words,” he smiled, then continued “but I do have to ask, why the sudden exploration down south?” he chuckled. Daphne smiled shyly, and bit her lip as she thought of what to say.  
“I wanted to please you, the way that you please only me sometimes, I felt guilty about not giving you that individual attention.”  
Simon really laughed now, and Daphne felt like she was punched in the gut, he had released no? Did she do something wrong? Simon read her face and turned sincere instantly, “No Daphne, I am laughing because of your assumptions that I do not get pleasure by giving it to you, and that I am not pleased already by our intimate activities.”  
Daphne could see the truth in his eyes, so she relaxed and nodded for him to continue.  
“For one, watching you lose control, reaching your peak and screaming my name, is the best thing I’ve come to witness yet. I assume you birthing our children will be the top of my list though.” Daphne’s heart swelled at this, and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and pulled her chin up to look back at him, he wanted to finish this before he lost all coherent thoughts again.  
“and for two, I have always been beyond pleased with our intimate relations. For someone who was so ignorant on this topic before, you have nevertheless always given me everything I need to release. It’s matters more about who you are doing it with, and your sexual prowess over me tops it all off. You are the most beautiful of women, my very best friend, and I still burn for you. My match ceases to end.” As soon as the last word left his mouth, so did all of Daphne’s restraint to not have him deep within her. She crushed her mouth to his, exploring his open mouth with her tongue. He moaned into her mouth, and pulled back from her to attack her with kisses trailing from her neck to her breasts. Daphne pushed him lightly, her way of telling him she wanted on top, and he happily obliged. She moved to hover over him, slowly grinding her folds against his hard length, teasing him. Daphne enjoyed this game, so she kept rocking bath and forth, letting the tip get close, but never inside.  
“Please,” Simon pleaded out.  
“Please what?” Daphne said absentmindedly.  
“I need to be inside you now,” he said roughly, sat up and grabbed her hips and entered the full length of him into her in one rash movement. Daphne gasped at the pleasure of the roughness of the action, and the fullness she felt inside her now. She felt complete this way. Simon lay back down, as Daphne started to bounce up and down, finding her rhythm. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest, and she thrusted harder than she ever has before, she was usually never this rough. But she needed him, all of him, as much as she could get. Simon lifted his head to kiss her deeply, pouring all of his desire into her. As they continued devouring each other, Simon’s hand found his way to her nub, stroking it back and forth. Daphne moaned deeply into Simon’s mouth, and broke the heated kiss, saying “You are mine, all mine.”  
“I love you Daphne,” Simon said through their kisses, as the burning sensation rose to the top for both of them. They screamed each other’s names as they reached their bliss, with Daphne collapsing on Simon’s chest.  
And then, exactly that happened.


End file.
